You're the one and only
by byuncrackers
Summary: Tak Sehun sangka bahwa cintanya selama bertahun-tahun yang meninggalkan karena seseorang, ternyata kembali padanya./a KaiHun fic!/review pls?:)


Tak Sehun sangka bahwa cintanya selama bertahun-tahun yang meninggalkan karena seseorang, ternyata kembali padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

You're the one and only

©strawberryw

Kai belong to Sehun and Sehun belong to bubble tea. They are god's limited edition.

Warning! OOC, typo, plot pasaran, alur gaje, dan ga sesuai judul. Tapi percayalah, ini tulisan murni punya saya.

Sehun memesan segelas wine dan langsung duduk ditempat yang kosong. Dentuman musik yang menggema keras menghantui pendengarannya. Sehun pada akhirnya menutup kupingnya menggunakan penutup kuping khusus.

Tenang saja, Sehun bukan masuk ke sebuah bar malam yang biasa dikunjungi wanita-pria hypersex. Ini hanya bar biasa, sekedar untuk menenangkan pikiran. Tak berapa lama, wine yang ia pesan datang. Ia segera meminumnya.

Kenapa Sehun bisa nyasar ketempat seperti ini? Ia juga tidak tahu. Hanya saja, instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus ke bar itu. Lagipula, tugasnya sudah selesai bukan? Apasalahnya jika ia iseng kesini?

Ting!

Bunyi bel itu menandakan bahwa ada pelanggan yang baru masuk kedalam bar ini. Sehun melirik pelanggan pria yang baru datang itu. Oh, lihatlah. Garis mata Sehun bertemu dengan pria tersebut. Awalnya, ia melihat pria itu dengan tatapan aneh. Namun, lama kelamaan ia menghampiri Sehun.

"Namaku Kai. Siapa namamu?"

Sehun masih asik menatap namja itu. Wajahnya yang manis, matanya yang selalu memancarkan ke-manly-annya, tulang rahang-pipinya yang terpahat sempurna, dan tak lupa hidungnya yang mancung. Oh tunggu, satu lagi. Bibir tebalnya yang betul-betul terlihat seksi. Sehun menelan ludahnya. Setelah itu mengusap wajahnya. Kau berfikir apa, Oh-Se-Hun!

"Namaku Sehun. Oh Sehun."

Oh, jadi daritadi Sehun dengar apa yang dikatakan namja yang notabene bernama Kai? Bukankah tadi telinganya disumpel penutup kuping? Oh lupakan saja.

"Nama yang unik. Mari bersenang-senang!"

Kai mengambil tangan Sehun lalu menariknya keluar dari bar tersebut. Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia tidak bisa melawan? Hey Sehun! Apa kau terkena hipnotis dari Kai, eoh?

Entahlah, Sehun terus mengikuti Kai dari belakang.

"Kai-ah, kita mau kemana?"

"Taman bermain! Apa kau tertarik?"

.

.

.

.

.

Harus Sehun akui bahwa Kai adalah pribadi yang pemberani. Seumur hidup Sehun membenci kicir-kicir. Tapi kenapa tadi Sehun mau naik itu? Sehun mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tissue.

"Aku mual, kau tahu!" Kesal Sehun. Kai tertawa manis yang membuat Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku tahu, Thehun-ah."

Sehun membuang muka kearah lain. Mencari tempat sampah untuk membuang berlembar-lembar tissue. Ini semua karena Kai.

Kha! Mata Sehun menemukan objek yang dicarinya! Dan tepat disebelah tempat sampah, terdapat kedai bubble tea kesukaannya. Sehun mengorek-ngorek kantungnya untuk mencari dompet.

"Dompetku dikantor. Oh sial."

"Ada apa, Thehun?" Kai langsung bertanya.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Aku tau aku cadel. Tapi... Aish sudahlah lupakan saja. Dan sebagai ganti dari kekesalanku padamu, belikan aku bubble tea!"

Kai mengerutkan dahinya lalu menolehkan pandangannya pada objek yang ditunjuk namja berponi itu. "Baiklah baiklah.. Tapi syaratnya... Kau harus ikut aku ke satu wahana lagi. Arraseo?"

"Yayayayaya asal bubble tea ku cepat masuk kemulutku!"

Kai menggandeng Sehun menuju kedai bubble tea dan membeli tiga gelas sekaligus.

"Ini uangnya, terimakasih nona."

Kai memberikan plastik berisi 2 cup bubble tea pada Sehun. "Ini bubble tea mu. Sekarang ayo ikut aku ke wahana yang aku maksud."

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang, Sehun dan Kai sudah masuk ke gerbong ke 8 dari 30 gerbong bianglala. Kai menatap wajah Sehun sedari tadi merengut, lalu tertawa, lalu menggerutu setelah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya karena satu objek bernama bubble tea. Apa dirinya kurang cukup menarik dari sebuah bubble tea?

"Thehunna..."

Sehun tetap sibuk pada bubble teanya.

"Thehunn!"

"He?"

Sehun kembali memerhatikan bubble teanya.

"Ohhhh! Oh Thehun bisakah kauㅡ"

"Apa Kai?!"

Kai membuang nafas kasar sambil menghadap ke arah lain. "Sebegitu tertariknya-kah kau pada bubble tea sehingga aku dilupakan begitu saja, eoh?"

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Wajahnya masih menatap Bubble tea-nya, namun perasaannya kali ini berbeda. Dia merasa bersalah pada Kai.

"Bagaimana jika aku adalah bubble tea mu, eum?" Kata Kai dengan nada menggoda sambil mendekati wajah Sehun. Sehun mendelik ketakutan.

"Kai berhenti atau kau akanㅡngh!"

Sehun berhenti berbicara karena tiba-tiba Kai menyentuh bibirnya. Sehun menerjap-nerjapkan matanya seakan-akan tak percaya. Darahnya berdesir seratus persen lebih cepat. Badannya memanas. Malu sekaligus senang.

Kai mulai melumat pelan bibir Sehun. Sehun benar-benar masih tidak percaya apa yang Kai lakukan saat ini. Sehun merasa pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Sehun pernah merasakan sensasi bibir tebal ini.

Kai mengeluarkan smirknya lagi saat Sehun tidak memberi reaksi apa-apa. Lalu, Kai menggigit bibir tipis Sehun, pelan tapi Kai yakin, itu sangat sakit. Dan Sehun reflek melepasnya.

"AH! KIM JONGIN PABO! KENAPA KAUㅡ Ah! Maafkan aku Kai. Aku... Aish. Kenapa kau sangat-sangat mirip pada Kim Jongin ha?! Hiks."

Sehun langsung memeluk Kai. Lagi-dan-lagi, Sehun merasakan kesamaan diantara Kai dan Kim Jongin. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai.

Kai mengelus lembut rambut blonde Sehun. "Kim Jongin, siapa dia?"

Tidak ada jawaban pasti dari Sehun. Sehun tetap diam pada posisinya. "Uljima Thehunna... Kau bisa bercerita padaku."

Sehun perlahan mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum manis pada Kai. "Jadi, aku dulu memiliki teman, namanya Kim Jongin. Aku senang memanggilnya cokelat karena warna kulitnya yang kecokelatan. Dia manis sepertimu. Bukan hanya wajah, namun sifatnya juga ayu. Dia pernah bilang bahwa ia mencintaiku selamanya. Tapi, semenjak kami sekolah memasuki tingkat menengah..."

Omongan Sehun terputus. Kai mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Sehun. "Teruskan."

"Dia bilang aku tidak berguna, aku menyusahkan. Aku menangis saat dia bilang ia tak pernah mencintaiku dan pergi dengan Kyungsoo-hyung. Ah, pengalaman pahit."

Kai tertegun. "Lalu, sekarang dimana Kim Jongin itu?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Semenjak ia meninggalkanku, aku tak pernah menghubunginya lagi dan tak pernah mengetahui keberadaannya lagi. Lagipula, apa ia peduli padaku?"

Sehun menunduk lalu terisak. Dapat Kai dengar dengan jelas isakan Sehun yang berkata 'aku rindu Kkamjong'. Kai memeluk punggung Sehun.

"Aku tau Kim Jongin ada dimana."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai. "Benarkah?! Apa kau saudaranya?! Kerabatnya?! Ahh! Bawa aku menemuinya!"

Sehun berteriak histeris. Melupakan kerinduannya pada Jongin yang awalnya dengan menangis, menjadi teriakan histeris tak percaya. Kai tertawa.

"Kim Jongin. Dia di depanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

Sehun langsung mematung. Mata Sehun mengedip. Ia mulai mengelilingi seluruh objek yang ada. Tapi, ia ingat ia masih digerbong bianglala dan satu-satunya orang yang ada didepannya adalah seorang Kai. Sehun menatap Kai intens, dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Tangan Sehun mulai terulur menyentuh tulang pipi Kai, mengusap tengkuknya, lalu memegang tekstur rambut Kai. Ia meraba mata, hidung, juga bibir tebal Kai dengan tangannya.

"Kkamjong?"

Kai mengangguk lalu melemparkan winknya pada Sehun. Sehun memasang wajah kesal tapi senang. Ia menggertak giginya.

"Kau! Brengsek! Kenapa kau membohongiku Ha?! Kenapa kau mengaku-ngaku sebagai seorang Kai! Bukan Kim Jongin?! Brengsek! Aku kecewa padamu untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kkamjjong!"

Sehun membentak Kai dengan kata-kata kasarnya. Kai tetap tersenyum lembut walau terus dibentak Sehun. Kai tau, seberapa kesal Sehun padanya. Kai memeluk Sehun tanpa mengucap satu kata sekalipun.

Pria berkulit putih itu diam. Merasakan hangatnya pelukan KaiㅡJongin. Ia benar-benar merasakan Jongin-nya kembali. Jongin yang manis, Jongin yang imut, Jongin yang pervert juga yang menyebalkan.

Merasa Sehun sudah agak lebih tenang, Kai melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Sehun. Kau tau? Masa SMP adalah masa dimana melupakan kisah saat SD atau TK, dan menemukan suasana baru. Begitulah denganku. Dan waktu itu, aku hanya tertarik pada Kyungsoo, dan aku merasa dialah cinta untuk hidup semasa SMP-ku. Dan aku tidak memiliki niatan untuk meninggalkanmu, Sehunna."

Sehun merengut sebal lalu kembali berkutat pada bubble tea nya yang sempat ia tinggal karena mengingat Kim Jongin.

"Heyy Sehunn, dengarkan aku. Jebal."

"Sudahlah, aku bosan dengan ceritamu yang hanya bisa membuat aku lebih kecewa lagi padamu."

Kai menghela nafas lalu menyeruput bubble teanya yang tinggal sedikit.

Hening.

Selama bianglala raksasa berputar selama 3 kali, tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Sehun sibuk melihat pemandangan sebelah kiri sedangkan Kai disebelah kanan.

Langit di Mokpo saat ini berwarna oranye. Sehun sangat menikmati pemandangan kota Mokpo dari atas bianglala, belum lagi udara yang menghembus pelan, cukup membuat Sehun melupakan cerita Kai tadi. Yaa, walau masih terbayang.

Diam-diam, Sehun melirik Kai yang terlihat menghela nafas berat. Sehun memutar kedua bolamatanya. "Kai kau kenapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kai?"

Kai menoleh, menatap mata Sehun dengan nanar. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali pada tatapannya diluar gerbong.

"Kai... Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa? Justru aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." Ucap Kai sambil terus menatap pemandangan dari atas.

Sehun diam. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. "Kkamjjong, masihkah kau mencintaiku?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu."

Glek.

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia benar-benar menyesal melontarkan pertanyaan konyol itu. Sudah jelas jawabannya tidak. Oh, Sehun, bodohnya dirimu.

Bianglala pun berhenti berputar. Sehun dan Kai tetap diam walaupun sudah turun dari gerbong dan berpegangan tangan.

"Kaii..." Ujar Sehun lirih.

"Hn?"

"Maafkan aku telah memotong ceritamu tadi, dan juga... Pertanyaanku yang konyol tadi. Sekarang, masih maukah kau memberi alasan yang tadi?" Ucap Sehun ragu.

Kai melirik mata Sehun yang terlihat sendu. Lalu, ia menarik Sehun menuju tempat yang cukup sepi dari kerumunan di taman bermain.

"Hm. Semasa SMP aku memang menyukai Kyungsoo hyung. Dia kisah cintaku saat SMP. Lagipula, dia hanya menyayangiku sebagai dongsaeng. Dan kami tak sampai menjalin hubungan khusus. Maafkan aku Sehunna, telah mencampakkanmu saat itu."

Sehun tersenyum. "Lanjutkan."

"Lalu saat SMA. Aku benar-benar lupa padamu. Dan saat itu aku juga pindah ke Incheon. Disitu aku jatuh cinta pada sunbaeku, Byun Baekhyun. Dia juga mencintaiku. Tapi, aku juga tak menjalin hubungan apa-apa bersamanya, karena aku tau. Para artis disekolah itu juga mencintai Baekhyun sunbae. Lalu saat Universitas, aku kembali ke Mokpo."

Kai menghela nafasnya lalu merangkul Sehun erat. "Maafkan aku. Disitu aku sangat lupa padamu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengingatmu."

"Hn. Tak apa. Lagipula aku tak penting kan? Hehe."

"Lalu, setelah itu aku jatuh cinta pada seorang yeoja. Entahlah mengapa. Dia Choi Sulli, musuh nunaku sendiri. Jadi aku dimarahin sama nuna ahhahaha."

"Ha."

"Karena frustasi skripsi kuliahku, aku akhirnya nyasar kedalam sebuah bar. Aku melihatmu saat menatapku. Jadi aku menghampirimu. Tak kusangka, kau adalah seorang Oh Sehun. Sekarang kau berubah Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tinggi. Tampan. Cantik. Putih. Bersih."

"Aku masih sama seperti yang dulu, Jongin."

"Tidak, kau berubah. Kau sangat berubah."

"Sifatku tidak berubah. Dan ini."

Sehun menujuk dadanya. Kai mengernyitkan dahi. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tetap mencintai seseorang bernama Kim Jongin. Perasaanku tidak pernah berubah."

Kai tersenyum lalu mendekap tubuh Sehun. "Walau aku sering mencintai orang lain, tapi bagiku, kaulah yang terbaik dari segala yang terbaik Oh Sehun."

Sehun mempererat pelukannya pada Kai. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Kkamjong."

Kai mengangguk lalu mengelus rambut Sehun. Perlu Kai akui bahwa ia sangat merindukan Sehun.

"Kai."

"Hm?"

"Anniya."

Kai tersenyum kecil dan terus mendekap Sehun. Tiba-tiba, Kai merasakan kemejanya basah juga hangat. "Oh Sehun, kenapa menangis?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia tetap menangis dalam dekapan Kai. Berulang kali Kai bertanya, Sehun tetap diam dan menangis.

.

.

.

Angin malam di kota Mokpo sungguh dingin dan menusuk kulit sehingga Kai terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia sadar, ia masih di taman bermain. Dan ia juga sadar bahwa Sehun masih setia dipelukannya, dan tertidur.

"Sehun?"

Kai menghela nafas. Sehun-nya sudah terlelap. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau, Kai harus menggendongnya sampai ke mobil dan pulang menuju rumah Kai.

"Hn, Kkamjjongie..."

"Ne?"

Hening. Kai tetap konsentrasi menyetir, takut mencelakakan Sehun-nya karena ia sudah mengantuk.

"Kkamjong.."

"Ne?"

"Kkamjjong..."

"Waeyo Sehun?"

"Saranghae Kkamjjong. Sehun sangat mencintaimu."

Kai menoleh kearah sumber suara. Sehun terlihat tertidur. Tapi entah kenapa, Kai merasa, Sehun tidak mimpi sama sekali.

"Sehunna?"

Hening. Kai tersenyum kecil sambil membetulkan poni Sehun yang menutupi mata indahnya.

"Kau cantik. Aku menyukaimu."

Kai menelusuri wajah Sehun dan berhenti di bibir tipisnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

Bibir Sehun melengkung, membuat sebuah senyuman sabit yang sangat manis. Kha! Sudah Kai duga, Sehun tidak tertidur.

"Bukalah matamu Sehun. Aku tau kau hanya berpura-pura tidur."

"Oh, jadi aku ketauan?"

"Terlihat dari nafasmu yang jauh lebih beraturan."

Sehun membuka matanya dan nyengir. "Aku mencintaimu Kkamjjong."

"Aku tidak percaya."

Kai mempercepat laju mobilnya karena sebentar lagi akan sampai kerumahnya. Sehun diam dan melipat tangannya kesal. Namja tan itu tertawa kecil.

Sampai di depan rumah Kai, Kai segera membuka pagar dan memasukan mobilnya.

"Aku tidak akan percaya sebelum ini..."

Kai menunjuk bibirnya dengan seringaian nakal. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Dasar mesum. Dari dulu kau selalu mesum. Oh, dasar pencuri ciuman pertama."

"Ciuman pertama? Kapan?"

"Kau tak ingat saat kita SD kelas 3? Oh kau sangat jahat, Kim Jongin. Dasar hitam."

Kai tertawa. Ia mengingat bagaimana lugunya ia saat dihukum ditengah lapangan karena mencium bibir tipis milik Sehun sampai nangis. Jari Kai terulur mengelus bibir itu. Ciuman pertamanya.

Kai memegang dagu Sehun, ia mendekati wajahnya pada Sehun. Dan Sehun bisa merasakan sensasi kenyal nan dingin di bibirnya.

Bibir tebal Kai menempel pada bibir tipis Sehun, tanpa melumat atau menggigit. Kai hanya menyalurkan perasaan rindunya pada Sehun.

Kai menarik Sehun kedalam dekapannya dan terus menempelkan bibirnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya. "Aku merindukanmu."

"You're the one and only who can feel my lips, Oh Sehun."

Sehun yang mendengar tutur kata Kai, langsung memukul pundak Kai. "Dasar. Sudahlah aku mengantuk. Aku ingin masuk kerumah mu."

"Yayyayaa, dasar tukang tidur."

"Aish sudahlah cepat. Atau besok tidak ada jatah ciuman untukmu!"

Karena gemas, Kai menggendong Sehun lalu segera menariknya kedalam kamarnya.

"KIM JONGIN JANGAN MACAM-MACAAAM!"

-end-

OHH FF MACAM APA INIIIII HUWEE T_T

Maaf ya kalo gak jelas. Ini 1st my KaiHun FF. Aku author baru di u,u makanya agak gajelas gitu ewhh.

Baiklah! Makasih ya udah mampir di my epep :33 review?


End file.
